Amy Rose
Amy Rose is the pink hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She has been known for trying to go after Sonic and make him marry her. She previously fought Ramona Flowers in the 68th episode of Death Battle, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers. She also appeared in the 3rd episode of DBX where she fought King Dedede from the Kirby ''series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * April O'Neil vs Amy Rose * Chi-Chi vs Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs Dark Magician Girl * Amy Rose vs Diane * Dixie Kong vs. Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs Gutsman.EXE * Amy Rose vs Harley Quinn * Amy Rose vs Ice Climbers * Amy VS Jigglypuff * Amy Rose vs Juvia Lockser * King Dedede vs. Amy Rose * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy * Minnie Mouse vs Amy Rose * Miraculous Ladybug vs. Amy Rose * Pearl vs Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs Pinkie Pie * Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose * Amy Rose vs. Sakura Haruno * Amy Rose vs Sash Lilac * Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn * Slippy Toad vs Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs Sonia Hedgehog * Amy Rose vs Tharja * Yuno Gasai VS Amy Rose Battle Royale * Sonic Heroes Speed Battle Royal * Team Sonic Boom vs The Cheetahmen With Sonic * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy As Sonic Boom Amy 'With Team Sonic Boom' *Angry Birds VS Team Sonic Boom (Complete) Completed Fights * Compa VS Amy Rose * Peach vs Amy * Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers (Fanon version) * Roll vs. Amy Rose * Serena vs Amy Rose * Amy Rose vs She-Dragon * Amy Rose vs Yamcha * Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose * Hammering battle royale So Far Stats: * Wins: 3 * Losses: 6 History Amy Rose began her love for Sonic the Hedgehog having predicted her meet-up with her desired hero on the satellite of Little Planet using her tarot cards. She met the hedgehog in Palmtree Panic, but was subsequently captured by Dr. Eggman's then latest creation, Metal Sonic. She was taken to Stardust Speedway, where Sonic defeated his metal counterpart and rescued Amy, before proceeding to beat Eggman and free Little Planet from captivity. Since then, she had become Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend and has been following him ever since. Death Battle Info (Official) '''Background' * Height: 2'11" | 90 cm * Age: 12 * Cousin to Rob o' the Hedge * Likes: Sonic, fashion, Sonic, cute things, Sonic * Enjoys boxercising * Wears training weights * Skilled in Tarot card reading * Leader of Team Rose Arsenal and Skills * Piko Piko Hammer: Tornado Hammer, Rose Typhoon, Spin Hammer * Spin Dash * Homing Attack * Invisibility * Spin Jump Feats * Overturned a 25ft tall robot * Dazed the Iron King * Can throw hammer over 2,100 feet * Survived being crushed by a giant boulder * Fought the Iron King * Destroyed half a robot army * Shattered a robot with a baseball Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Former name: Rosy the Rascal * Age: 12... seriously * Height: 2'11" / 90'' cm * Weight: N/A * Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend * Constantly gives players panty-shots in scenes she appears in ** And most are not by intention! '''Piko Piko Hammer' * Weight: N/A * Almost as tall as Amy * Based on a novelty toy hammer * Pulled out from Amy's hammerspace on a moment's notice * Able to punch through metal with enough force * Strikes fear into Sonic and others Crossbow *Has only been seen in Sonic the Comic so far *Can fire arrows at high distances *Can fire at an amazing accuracy *Occassionally, Amy has also used a hand-drawn bow Abilities * Homing Attack * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Hammer abilities ** Hammer Attack ** Hammer Jump ** Hammer Smash ** Hammer Whirl ** Hammer Swing ** Jump Attack ** Low Blow ** Tantrum ** Propeller Hammer *** Temporary flight ** Spin Hammer Attack ** Swinging Hammer Attack ** Tornado Hammer * Tarot Draw ** Curses a foe * Amy Heal ** Decent healing speed ** Heals by thinking about Sonic. Seriously * Girl Jab/Girl Straight/Girl Upper ** Learned from a Boxercise class ** Done with boxing gloves * Girl Crush ** Hammer attack ** Knocks opponents away * Girl Swing ** Hammer attack ** Swung in a golf-club motion ** Knocks opponents into the air * Girl Bomber ** Peach Bomber rip-off ** Hip attack...? * Air Girl Crush ** Downward hammer attack * Girl Dunk ** Downward hammer attack ** High power * Pink Typhoon/Air Pink Typhoon ** Hammer swing ** Creates a pink tornado ** Powered by her passion for Sonic... no, really * Air G. Tornado ** Rapid mid-air spin * Gift/Air Gift ** Wrapped explosives?!? *Agility and reflexes *Achery skills *Hand-to-hand combat **Kickboxing Feats * Predicted her meeting with Sonic using tarot cards * Defeated ZERO in a rage-fuelled attack * Took blows from an out of control Super Sonic * Strong enough to knock someone across an entire ocean! * Saved Sonic from imprisonment (or at least found him and he escaped himself) * Convinced Shadow and Gamma to change intentions on occasion * Raised Emerl as a foster son Faults * Her obsession with Sonic ** In Sonic Adventure, Amy ignores the fact that a robot is pursuing her because she wants Sonic to join her for a date at Twinkle Park. ** In Sonic Battle, Amy exercises constantly to maintain her physique. However she overexerts herself so much that she faints from exhaustion multiple times. Despite this she continues to exercise even with heavy weights strapped onto her. * Sometimes reckless, especially with attacking someone * Has an explosive temper. * Has been kidnapped/held hostage multiple times * Mistook Shadow and Silver for Sonic despite the differences * Can become dizzy after certain spinning moves * Has relatively less battle experience than other Sonic characters Trivia Gallery Amy.jpeg|One of Amy Rose's 3D poses. Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Female Category:Sonic characters Category:Sega Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Yanderes Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Air Manipulator Category:Sidekicks Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Vehicle Users Category:Boxers Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Death battle victor